


Yoshiko's life in (bite-sized) parts

by Homerun15



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chubby, F/F, Fluff, Guilty Kiss - Freeform, Ramen, Relationship(s), Riko and Mari are kind of Yoshiko's parents, Time Skips, Weight Gain, it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: A view into the growing life of Yoshiko(Yohane) Tsushima





	Yoshiko's life in (bite-sized) parts

Yoshiko Tsushima had just recently joined Aqours, Uranohoshi girl’s school idol group. She fit right in with them, as all the girls in the group were pretty chubby, Hanamaru Kunikida catching her attention as the chubbiest. Yoshiko herself was around 130 pounds (59 kg) and was the thinnest of the current group. 

“Hey, Yoshiko-chan,” Riko asked, Riko was around 150 pounds (68 kg), and also the second chubbiest after Hanamaru. They were currently taking a break in their practice, so Riko took an opportunity to tease Yoshiko about something.

“It’s Yohane!” Yoshiko exclaimed, arms flailing wildly, before continuing, “What is it?” 

“Hanamaru is pretty cute, right?” 

“Wh-why would I care about that?” 

“Because you like her?” Riko said, smiling. If her manga had taught her anything, Yoshiko was in love.

“I-I don’t like her that way! We were friends in preschool, but that’s it!” Yoshiko said, blushing. Though Riko was right, she did like Hanamaru that way. She was waiting for the right time to ask her. 

“Right,” Riko said sarcastically, “well, I hope you two do something,” Riko was then called over by You so she stopped teasing Yoshiko for now. Yoshiko breathed a sigh of relief, her interrogation over. She then moved over toward her fellow first-years, Ruby Kurosawa and Hanamaru. Ruby was around 150 pounds, though she used to weigh a little less. Hanamaru was around 180 pounds (82 kg) and was definitely the largest. Her body could be best described as round, her belly was big and soft, almost looked like a pillow. Yoshiko would love to just lay on it for hours…

“Wahh!!” Yoshiko said, blushing at her daydream. 

“What is it, Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru asked, innocently.

“N-nothing Zuramaru! Leave me alone!” Yoshiko said, before running off to the corner of the roof, garnering everyone’s attention. Chika Takami walked over to Yoshiko to check on her. She was fine, but it was obvious that something was up. Yoshiko wasn’t sure if she would ask Hanamaru out anytime soon, but she internally hoped that she could muster up the courage to ask her out. 

It’s now around early-summer, and Aqours has 3 new members, the original Aqours members, Mari Ohara, Kanan Matsuura, and Dia Kurosawa. Mari was chubbier than Riko, but Dia and Kanan were both about as chubby as Yoshiko is. Yoshiko herself weighed more than when she first joined, now around 150 (68 kg) pounds. They had also formed their subunit groups, Yoshiko, along with Riko and Mari, had formed the group Guilty Kiss. Yoshiko had called Hanamaru

“Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru asked, munching on the giraffe pastry she loves so much, “why’d you call me up here, zura?” Yoshiko had decided to finally make a move. Riko and Mari seemed to be hell-bent on getting the two together. So, Yoshiko had called Hanamaru up to the roof to confess after school.

“Um…hey, Zuramaru, want to go out sometime? I…uh…want to be with you…” Yoshiko said, nervously. 

“Shure!” Hanamaru said, mouth full of pastry, “I like being with you too, Yoshiko-chan!” Hanamaru then tore off a piece of the pastry, “You want shome?”

“Uh…yeah, sure,” Yoshiko said, surprised at how quick that went. She wasn’t sure if Hanamaru got the message at all, “You know what I mean right? I want us to date.”

“Yeah! I know! I want to date you!” Hanamaru said, which resulted in Yoshiko blushing more. They then spent the evening hitting up the convenience store for food and eating it at Yoshiko’s house. They were happy to spend time together, Hanamaru was also pretty amazed by the technology in Yoshiko’s room, those “video games” that Yoshiko plays. They were happy together. 

Fast forward now to late summer, and Yoshiko was happy being with Hanamaru. She and Hanamaru were now dating, and Yoshiko was now about 170 pounds (77 kg) herself. Her belly was billowing out, slightly hanging over her waist. Her thighs were thicker and lacking a gap between them. Hanamaru wasn’t too much bigger, but still chubbier than she was since joining aqours. Yoshiko liked laying on Hanamaru’s big, soft belly, and Hanamaru liked to do the same with Yoshiko’s belly. Yoshiko noticed something about her fellow Guilty Kiss members.

Riko seemed into Mari for a while and was nervous about telling her about her feelings. Then Mari asked her out, which surprised Riko. After they got together, they spent a lot of time with each other. They invited Yoshiko to have lunch with them sometimes, it was usually in Mari’s office. Yoshiko noticed something about them as they sat across from each other Mari’s desk, occasionally feeding each other, a common thing that happened between both them and Yoshiko and Hanamaru. They had been dating for about a month now, but Yoshiko could tell they were both bigger than they were before. Riko was now around 175 pounds (79 kg), and Mari, who was already around 170 (77), was now 180 (82). 

“So, Yoshiko,” Mari asked, “How are you and Hanamaru?”

“Yohane! But…uh…we’re fine! We enjoy each other a lot!” Yoshiko said, smiling, a smile that was enhanced by her chubbier cheeks, “How are you two?” Yoshiko asked, which seemed to be a dumb question, to her. 

“We’re great!” Riko said, jovially smiling, “I love being with Mari!” They were in full-on lovey-dovey mode, which made Yoshiko only kind of uncomfortable.

“Mmm! I love Rikocchi too!” Mari said, accepting a spoonful of food from Riko, “Sho, are you two ready for our next live?” Mari asked, to which both nodded. Guilty Kiss’ live shows were going great. Their audiences were always hyped up to see them perform. Though, sometimes the outfits can be a little…tight. You really needed to remeasure Aqours for costumes, as they were all chubbier than when they started. The smaller clothes have resulted in some belly slips on stage when they’re doing a lot of movement. Riko in particular at their last show was wearing a shirt that had rolled up all the way up her belly, which resulted in her whole belly jiggling out and around as they performed. Yoshiko and Mari have yet to let her live it down. Though that night, all their bellies were at least partially exposed.  
“Yeah! Should be fun!” Riko said, taking another bite of her food, “Ohh Yoshiko! You should try this!” Riko said, putting a not-small piece of food on top of her lunch. Yoshiko took it and ate it.  
“You’re right, Riri, it is good,” Yoshiko said, chewing on it. Then Mari offered her some more food, and there was also Yoshiko’s own lunch, which was pretty sizable itself. Yoshiko ate it all but was pretty full by the end. 

Later, Riko and Mari were going for early dinner (which was really just their first dinner), and Hanamaru had temple duties to attend, so she was busy, so Yoshiko decided to join them. Where they then pushed more food on her and continued to act embarrassing in public. It was like they knew this was embarrassing to Yoshiko.

They knew, it was Mari’s idea. Riko liked to tease Yoshiko, so the plan was perfect. Giving Yoshiko some of their food was also part of their plan. They wanted to make sure she was fat and happy being with Hanamaru. Yoshiko sort of caught on but didn’t really mind. Plus, Hanamaru seemed to enjoy how plush Yoshiko was, even if she didn’t say it.  
The next day found Yoshiko with Hanamaru at lunch. Hanamaru was laying in Yoshiko’s lap, which was super soft on account of her thick and creamy thighs. Hanamaru was lifting her food up to Yoshiko for her to eat, and Yoshiko ate all of the food offered. Once again, she ended lunch pretty full. Hanamaru sat up from her lap, and Hanamaru’s lap then disappeared under her large belly, and Yoshiko’s belly billowed out a little more now that Hanamaru wasn’t shoving it back.

“Geez Yoshiko, if we keep this up, performing might get hard, zura,” Hanamaru said, rubbing her belly. Yoshiko looked down at her own body and saw the flab that had formed over the past few months. If she were honest, she kind of loved it, but she wasn’t sure if Hanamaru, who was bigger than her, liked it. Though if Yoshiko had to guess, Hanamaru, who was finishing her food and who was having her soft belly rubbed by Yoshiko, didn’t really mind.

“Yeah, but I think we’ll be fine to keep doing this, Zuramaru,” Yoshiko said, giving Hanamaru’s belly a jiggle. 

So, more time passed, and for Yoshiko, it was filled with being with Hanamaru, eating, being with both Ruby and Hanamaru, eating, being with Guilty Kiss, eating, being with other members of Aqours, and eating. Regardless of who she was with, it seemed as though there was always food in front of her. This was true with a lot of aqours though. Yoshiko was now wavering around 185 pounds (84 kg), being the fourth biggest member of aqours. She was behind her girlfriend, and her fellow subunit members. Riko and Mari hung out basically every day, and they ate a lot when they were together. Riko had caught up to Mari in terms of weight, both of them now hovering around 200 pounds (91 kg). Hanamaru herself has been eating more than she used to, likely due to being with Yoshiko, and she now weighed around 210 pounds (95 kg). They still did idol work, as their practice at least kept their stamina up, but other than that, they didn’t do much.

On this mid-November day, Yoshiko and Hanamaru had decided to spend their Sunday Lazing around at Yoshiko’s place, with snacks from the convenience store, both finished and unfinished laying around on the floor. One thing Yoshiko noticed is that as she got bigger, she turned out to be more of a pear, resulting in bigger thighs than Hanamaru. Hanamaru’s shape, Yoshiko observed, would be considered _round_. She was slowly becoming more of a circle if viewed from above. Yoshiko liked how it looked though, and Hanamaru loved Yoshiko’s belly rubs, so it was a win-win. 

“Ohh! Yoshiko! Try this!” Hanamaru said, holding a bag of chips that were a new flavor. Hanamaru was sitting up on Yoshiko’s bed, next to Yoshiko, who was currently in the middle of a video game. Hanamaru, as if on instinct, held a chip up to Yoshiko’s mouth, which she then ate. 

“That is good, Zuramaru,” Yoshiko said, chewing, “My instincts as a fallen angel tell me that another is needed!” Yohane continued. Hanamaru than pulled another chip up to her mouth. This sort of process continued until Yoshiko’s character died. At which point she grabbed her own bag and started feeding Hanamaru. They fed each other until they ran out of food. Then it was belly rubs for both of them. Then Hanamaru had to go home, and lumbered her way over to the bus stop, to which Yoshiko saw her off. 

The following day, after school, Hanamaru had temple duties, so she spent it with her fellow Guilty Kiss members, who were having an “early dinner.” Yoshiko knew what this meant but went along with it anyway. They had decided to go to the ramen place in Numazu. The smell of ramen greeted them as they walked in. They then squeezed into a booth, where their bellies were scrunched up against table, and even taking up some space on it. They ordered and then waited. Riko sat next to Mari, leaving Yoshiko by herself on the other side. Riko was already rubbing Mari’s belly, or at least what she could. Yoshiko couldn’t see it without looking under the table, but if she did, she would see Mari rubbing Riko’s meaty thighs. Riko was a pear shape like Yoshiko, but unlike Yoshiko, who had a little more focus in her thighs, Riko had quite the belly. Her face was definitely fuller and was sporting a double chin (though at this point everyone on Aqours had at least a hint of one). 

“So, Yoshiko, where’s Hanamaru? Temple duties?” Riko asked.

“Yeah, this is pretty normal for a Monday though,” Yoshiko replied, “But I will not let something like that get me down for I…”

“Am the fallen angel, Yohane,” Mari and Riko deadpanned in unison. Yoshiko went red-faced and went quiet, looking down at her lap. She easily took up over a third of the booth seat. At this point they’re food had arrived, and any talking would have to be put on hold. They had each ordered the largest bowl they had, though they each got different things.

“Sho, Mari,” Yoshiko asked, mouth full, “how come you two jshust don’t eat at your place all the time? Sheems easier.”

“A shimple answer!” Mari said, who also had her mouth full, “Riko likes a change of scenery and my cooks aren’t master Ramen chefs!” Mari then slurped up a longer noodle that she had caught. Riko was too busy eating to really notice the conversation. Though once she finished, she had her own question.

“So, Yoshiko, what do you and Hanamaru do for fun?” Riko asked, curious. She enjoyed spending time with Mari, but just watching movies, lazing, talking, and eating were kind of boring after a while, so she was looking for something else to do.

“Well,” Yoshiko replied, before slurping up some noodles, “Our usual weekend thing is to come to my place with stuff we bought at the convenience store and then I’ll play video games while she feeds me. Then I’ll feed her once I stop playing,” Yoshiko said, “After school when she’s not busy, sometimes she likes to go shopping with me.”

“Ooh! We play video games sometimes!” Mari said, remembering the dating sims that Riko plays with Mari sometimes. 

“Those are just dating sims though…” Riko says.

“A game is a game, Rikocchi!” Mari said, lightly slapping Riko’s belly, which reverberated through her body, “You have fun with it, so who cares?” 

“Right, Mari…” Riko said, giving a small smile. The rest of the meal passed by with idle chatter and Yoshiko having to rub her belly alone. It was softer than the last time she rubbed it. Riko and Mari were happy together, that was very clear to Yoshiko. The way they communicated with minimal words, and at school when they talked, they seemed to light up with delight. They were very much the typical fat and happily married that wasn’t actually married. They were like the ideal, at least to Aqours anyway. Yoshiko felt that with Hanamaru, their relationship was more casual than Riko and Maris’, but Yoshiko loved Hanamaru a lot.

Yoshiko was walking home with Hanamaru the next day, and it was just nice to be with one another. 

“Hanamaru, what do you think about us?” Yoshiko asked. They had been dating for about 5 months now, and Yoshiko loved Hanamaru a lot. 

“Well…I like being with you,” Hanamaru said, listing side to side, thinking, “And you’re very cute…” Hanamaru said, which caused Yoshiko to blush. 

“Um…I like being with you too…” Yoshiko said, “What about this,” Yoshiko said, jiggling her belly. 

“I like it! Yours and mine! It feels nice…and if you’re fine with it, I don’t want to change our current dynamic…” Hanamaru said, blushing and looking at the ground. Then Yoshiko hugged her which Hanamaru was surprised by. It was a little awkward, given their size, but it was a very soft hug.

“I like it too, so…” Yoshiko said, rubbing Hanamaru’s back, “Let’s just keep it like this, ok?” They were happy together, and that’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Sorry if it seems like I just kinda kept going in this one. It was fun to write though! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
